


When the costumes are too obvious

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: "An established relationship Ladynoir oneshot where Ladybug and Chat Noir are always coming up with the most ridiculous outfits to wear on dates(in order to protect their secret identities). It becomes a competition of "who can wear the most ridiculous outfit", and eventually, one silly outfit finally leads to an identity reveal." by SilverMoonSky
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	When the costumes are too obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts).



> Silv, when I first saw your prompt, I couldn't help but fall in love with it, so I decided to write a fic about it. I found it really funny and cute, which was my plan of writing a long time ago. I hope you and the other readers enjoy it. Happy reading.
> 
> Also, thank you so much [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs) for beta reading my fanfiction. Please don't forget to check his page out as well.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on a rooftop looking at the sunset as they were drinking some coffee. Both teens were silent, words not being able to get out of their mouths. It was all so awkward until the model decided to break all of that.

“So, Ladybug, why did you call me here?”

“Well,” she let a small sigh escape her lips. “I realized something and I have no idea how to tell you about it. I’m so insecure about the situation and I wish you won’t make fun of me.”

“How could I ever do something like that, you know you can trust me!” The boy was clearly offended, even though he tried to hide it.

“I know, you are the best partner in the whole world, and I don’t want some feelings to ruin that.”

“What could ever do this to us? And what do you mean by ‘feelings’?”

She parted her lips to say something, but nothing could get out. It was as if someone blocked her vocal cords. Marinette simply pressed her lips on the teenager’s ones. His eyes widened in shock and he hesitated before kissing the girl back. Their lips were moving in sync before she broke apart from him.

“Did this answer your question?”

He hesitated at first to say anything, thinking about saying something really cheesy. “Yes, and I would let you ruin our friendship, again and again, a million times.”

Ladybug just took his face between her hands and kissed him again. It all turned into a makeout session that lasted for 10 minutes, but both of them stopped when a girl yelled at her friends to come and see everything. They just froze and sat there in silence and looked at each other in the eye. The heroes had sparks in them that represented their love and happiness. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do all of this in public, someone sure can see this and tell everyone. And Hawkmoth might use our relationship to his advantage, which is something we really don’t want, you know that. I think it’s better if we wait to defeat him.”

“Or……… I know you don’t want us to reveal our identities so what if we use silly costumes to hide in them, what do you think, m’lady?” He made a pair of puppy eyes as he finished saying those words. 

“Chat…….. You’re a genius!” She jumped in his arms to hug him. The boy buried his face in the crook of his girlfriend’s neck.

“I know my plan was purrfect from the start and I’m aware of the fact that I’m the smartest man in the whole unifurrse” He broke the hug and kissed his biceps. She just let out a small giggle and kissed his cheek.

* * *

  
  


It was their first date and Marinette decided to dress up as the Disney princess Cinderella and put on a blue mask. The boy decided to wear a clown costume to reflect himself and his personality. When the girl saw her boyfriend’s costume, her hands automatically folded over her chest. 

“Seriously, Chat? I decided to dress up nice and like a princess and you’re the Joker. What type of attitude is that?”

“You’re just jealous because my costume is way better than yours. In fact, mine’s the most pawesome in the whole world. Plus, you have zero sense of humor”

The heroine rolled her eyes in annoyance. “I can be funny as well!”

“Yeah, sure, you can imagine that all you want.”

“Are you challenging me?” she asked, slightly raising her voice, which led to some heads turning towards them.

“Maybe……”

“Ok then, from now on, both of us will go on dates with the silliest costumes we can ever think about. Be careful, Joker, I’m going to win this competition.”

“Wanna bet?” the hero shoved his hand into his girlfriend’s to confirm the deal. It was the perfect challenge.

* * *

The teens had thought of extremely weird costumes every single time they went out to spend time together. Chat had some…… interesting costumes: he once dressed up as a duck, once as a monkey, once as Pennywise, and many more. Marinette only wore outfits made by herself: like a dress made from bananas, or bacon, or steak…… For some reason, most of them were inspired by food.

But once, the weird clothing revealed things that shouldn’t have been revealed. 

The boy came in a very birdy costume and he was wearing the hat made by the teenage designer, while she was wearing a pair of funny glasses, a cape on her shoulders, and a hat, similar to what she wore at Adrien’s party when Party Crasher was akumatized. 

All they could do was stare at each other in shock and disbelief. Both heroes hoped that it was just a coincidence, but unfortunately, it all made too much sense: their disappearances, their awkwardness, and their double-sided love. Marinette could never understand why she had feelings for both Adrien and Chat, but now she knew and sighed in relief before she started panicking. Her hands and legs started shaking and her heartbeat increased 2 times, which made her all sweaty. But it felt like a rock was torn off her chest when her boyfriend came next to the girl, held her in his gentle arms, and patted her back to encourage her. The hug lasted until Marinette managed to calm down from that attack; he then kissed her forehead.

“You know,” the hero started whispering “I’ve always loved both sides of you and now I know why. You are wonderful, an amazing designer and person. What can I say, you are perfect.”

She just hugged him again and using a sweet, innocent voice, Marinette told him that it was the same for her. Adrien could feel her strawberry scent and the girl could smell her boyfriend’s cologne. He then grabbed her soft face and brushed it with his thumb. The black-haired girl gave him a quick peck on the lips before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fanfiction. If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server[here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). There we have a place for readers, writers, cosplayers, and artists. There are beta reading services, collaborations, different advice, monthly challenges and more. Feel free to come here. You are welcome anytime.


End file.
